Harry is A God
by Jessica Black1
Summary: this is basically self explanatory


Harry is a god: Part 1  
  
It started a week into the summer, I had just woken up from my most recent nightmare, but instead of the usual nightmare, this seemed different more older than others, for this dream seemed more like memories of a past life. Hearing a soft tapping at the window, I turned a saw a magnificent fiery bird, confused I walked to the window and let the beautiful phoenix in.  
  
"Hello Fawkes" I said softly, so as not to waken my sleeping relatives, I stroked her feathers for a few minutes before I reached and grabbed the parchment from her claws, I opened it up and read the letter  
  
Harry,  
  
I need you to pack your things quickly, for it is no longer safe for you to be at your relatives Fawkes will take you to where you will be safest. It is also time for you to learn about who you truly are.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S: you are aloud to use magic just this once  
  
'interesting' I thought as I went about getting my stuff, which wasn't to hard considering they let me keep my trunk up here with me. After ten minutes of me silently getting my stuff together, I had it all placed in the trunk accept Hedwig who was still asleep in her cage, I kept my wand out "Reducio" I whispered the shrinking charm (AN: was that the correct one * shrugs shoulders * ) I picked up the now pocket sized trunk and placed it in my pocket, I picked up hedwigs cage carefully, "Ok Fawkes take me to your master" I said as I gently yet firmly grabbed a hold of one of her tail feathers. And with A light trill of music, we disappeared out of the window, I fell asleep just as we disappeared.  
  
When I woke up I was in a really comfortable bed in a large and airy room, done mostly in red and black, it was Spartan but nice, in the room with me were my friends Hermione, and Ron. I noticed that Hermione filled out rather nicely, also in the room was Professor McGonagal, Professor Dumbledore, and Sirius.  
  
"Where am I" I asked no one in particular "You are on Mount Olympus" Dumbledore said with the ever present gleam in his eyes "I though you had to be a god or celestial to be on Mount Olympus" Hermione asked "Well you are all celestials, Hermione you are really the Goddess Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty, Harry you are really Ares, God of War, And Ron you are Vulcan, the celestial artist" Dumbledore said.  
  
"Wasn't Vulcan born lame" Hermione asked. "Yes "I am the goddess of wisdom, Minerva" Minerva said furthering the introductions, "I am Orion, I married the fair Artemis" Sirius said with a sigh "Were My Parents really Lily and James Potter" Harry asked "Yes we are" Said a male voice in the door way, In walked the king and Queen of Gods  
  
"Why were you on earth" I asked them as I got over the shock of seeing them alive. "Well you know all the old legends well, about 35 years ago I finally got tired of his constant affairs, that I was seriously going to divorce him" Hera said beginning the story "I of course wouldn't let her" Zeus interjected "Yes, well anyways, Artemis suggested that we get reborn and fall in love all over again, Zeus was placed in Saturn's care, and I was placed in muggle care" Hera said as she sat down next to me and Vulcan, and hugged us both. "um I have a question, am I still married to Vulcan" Aphrodite asked "No you were Divorced shortly after you were married, and married Ares" Hera said "Now back to the story, Me and Artemis became best friends Apollo was also reborn, and Orion ever at Artemis's side was also reborn, we all met up and became best friends. I finally fell back in love with Zeus in fifth year, coincidentally that was when we regained our memories. We got married again after graduation, you were reborn as Harry, the fates told us what would happen that night and that the world would need you again, so we left you with those damn Dursleys" Hera finished "Were Vulcan and I reborn as well" Aphrodite asked  
  
"Yes despite what many people believed you all got along" Artemis said as she and Apollo entered the room "Professor Lupin you're a god too" Aphrodite Expostulated "Yes he is my twin also known as Apollo" She said as she sat on Orion's lap "How can you be twins, I mean wouldn't you also be a werewolf" Vulcan asked "Well actually before we were reborn Apollo severely ticked me off so I cursed him with lupinism, which was a rash thing really considering, it is hard to reverse, speaking of which we must see uncle Hades to get the reversal potion" Artemis said as she got off of Orion's lap, grabbed Apollo's arm and dragged him from the room.  
  
"well we should let you rest, and after breakfast we will show you around" Hera said as she kissed me on the cheek then ushered everyone else out of the room.  
  
I slept for like two hours before I got up and got dressed, As I left my room I saw someone I really didn't expect to see "Professor Snape what are you doing here" I asked flabbergasted. Then he did something completely unusual. He smiled with out any malice, an honest to god smile "Aww my dear Nephew" He said in a nicer voice than he usually uses (AN: I know Snape seems OOC, but I always thought that Snape actually cares about Harry so when not at Hogwarts and when he's not in his underworld realm he is nicer to Harry)  
  
"I am actually your Uncle Hades" Hades said as he gathered Harry into a hug "Well lets get to breakfast" Hades said as he led me to the breakfast room.  
  
After Breakfast I spent the day, touring mount Olympus as my memories as well as my powers started coming back. The rest of June went by in a rush, and Aphrodite's relationship and mine blossomed as we were remembering our love for each other  
  
My birthday came upon us quickly, actually it is less than two weeks away, and everyone was wandering around getting gifts ready and other things for my birthday. After getting Showered and dressed I went down to breakfast.  
  
I saw Aphrodite looking as beautiful as ever in her flowing pink robes, with her hair flowing down her back in waves, she was pouring over a book of ancient potions, possibly preparing for o.w.l.s. I Grabbed a bowl of fruit and sat down next to her and begun eating. "So which subject are you preparing for" I asked as I whispered in her ear causing her to shiver with pleasure "Ancient legends" she said before kissing me on the cheek, while not having a sexual relationship yet, we still show affection for each other "Ahem" we looked up and saw the laughing eyes of Artemis, Apollo, and Orion "We hope we weren't interrupting anything" Orion asked as they also got bowls of fruit (AN: remember Gods don't eat meat on Mount Olympus) "No we were discussing Homework" Aphrodite said as she finished her meal "Speaking of which we're to go and get your supplies" Apollo said "I wonder who our DADA teacher is this year" Vulcan said walking in the room (AN:I will use the god names when on Mount Olympus, but in the Mortal realm they will use there ordinary names) " Apollo is teaching it, I will be teaching divination this year, instead of the old dingbat, who can barely make an accurate prediction to save her life" Artemis said "I will there disguised as Artemis's dog" Orion said  
  
After we all finished breakfast Saturn came in and handed us our supplies list and prefect badges "But sir how did I become a prefect" I asked slightly awed at this honor, "true you do break a lot of rules but for good reasons and you are very intelligent" He answered "Ares, we are proud of you" Hera said as she and Zeus entered the room. "Thank Mum and dad" I said blushing slightly at the praise. Ever since I arrived they have made up for the thirteen years of living with the Dursley's "you have our permission to buy the newest broomstick" Hera said as she hugged me again "I'm going to visit Demeter" Hera said than disappeared (AN: I'm making Hera be nice to most of the women now, and Demeter is Molly Weasley)  
  
We all disappeared and reappeared in front of gringotts, we went in, got our money, and left we got everything we needed plus more things, we ran into Malfoy and goons "Well if it isn't the Potty, Weasel and Mudblood" He sneered leering at Hermione "Well if it isn't the amazing bouncing ferret, who has to hide behind his moronic imbeciles, and goes crying to daddy when he doesn't get his way" Hermione shot back as we walked past the speechless Malfoy, we saw a small crowd in front of a display  
  
The Lightning Bolt  
  
The lightning bolt is ten times faster than its predecessor the fire bolt, it has a slimmer handle and the twigs finely crafted for a smoother more efficient ride, comes with a compass and the strongest spell block charms that repels even the strongest hexes, it is perfect for seekers, price on request  
  
"Wow" I whispered to my companions, I walked up to the sales clerk "How much is the Lightning Bolt "150 galleons" he said finally looking up and his eyes made the familiar trip up to my scar "I'll take it" I said as I counted out the money, he put it in the register, and went back and got the lightning bolt, he put it in a case and handed it to me.  
  
The next stop was the Magical menagerie, I was looking around when I heard a faint hissing ~Hola my friend~ I turned and saw the snake I accidentally freed almost five years ago ~Hello would you like me to purchase you~ I asked it ~ yes ~ he hissed back. I walked up to the sales clerk and paid for the snake.  
  
We went home and I put my new stuff away, The rest of the summer went by pretty uneventful, I trained in my rapidly returning powers, I was steadily dating Aphrodite, I learned more about the other gods and goddesses, I got really cool stuff for my birthday, I even learned I could converse with any creature Magical and Non-Magical, can change into any animal and other useful powers.  
  
AN: school begins in the next chapter, sorry if it seems rushed I just wanted to get summer out of the way, we will also find out what is happening with Voldie in the next chapter, well you know the drill Read and Review 


End file.
